Mount Beanpole (Part 2)/Transcript
with Veronica, Bethany, and Soda Pops at the base of the mountain. They are all wearing backpacks. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Team, we’re gonna be the first explorers in history to climb all the way to the top of Mount Beanpole! Are you ready? Soda Pops and Bethany Broccoli: Yeah! Veronica Veggie Pizza: And why are we climbing Mount Beanpole? Soda Pops: Cool new kinds of frostbite? Bethany Broccoli: Color in our cheeks? (Points to himself.) Hopefully green? Soda Pops: To find Dolly? Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Irritated.) No! (Gains composure.) Because it’s there! (Points upwards. Pan to a dirty celling fan. Cut back to the group, Veronica is still pointing.) Uh, I mean there. to Mount Beanpole's peak. Cut back to the group. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Let’s do this! Yeah! group runs towards Mount Beanpole, climbing up it. Cut to the three of them trudging on the mountain, looking tired. Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Narrating.) Journal: day one. The hike is brutal. The team is showing fatigue. The glorious speech at base camp is but a distant memory now. These have been the most grueling five minutes of my life. Soda Pops: (Panting.) If we’re ever gonna make it to the top, we’ll need some encouragement! Bethany Broccoli: Yeah! to Veronica, digging a packet of hot sauce out of the mountain. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Oh! Got some right here! squirts out the hot sauce. Cut to Soda Pops and Bethany, who get the hot sauce splashed into their eyes, which grow pink and bloodshot. The two of them scream, racing up the mountain. Cut back to Veronica, still holding the hot sauce. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Wow. That worked! Oh! What about me? (Squirts sauce pack into his eyes, screaming. His eyes also grow pink and bloodshot, as he runs off.) to a different section of Mount Beanpole, made out of cole slaw and containers. Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Narrating.) Journal: day five. Every day has been a new challenge. cole slaw is cut through, as the group walks through. Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Narrating.) We chopped our way across Crusty Cole Slaw Chasm. to the group jumping on nacho chips above molten nacho cheese, reacting in pain. Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Narrating.) We ran across Corn Chip Bridge. to a line of flypaper, where flies are stuck to, along with dangling skeletons. The group is using the flypaper as a bridge. Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Narrating.) Finally, we reached the great Dirty Tissue Divide! Fly: Help me! Veronica Veggie Pizza: Stay in the middle of the flypaper! Bethany Broccoli: It’s too sticky! I can’t make it! Soda Pops: Step on their heads! It’s the only way! steps on a fly’s head. Fly: Ow! Right in the compound eye! Bethany Broccoli: Sorry! Pops falls off the bridge, screaming. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Soda Pops! Noooo! Soda Pops: (Offscreen.) I’m just right here. (Cut to her dangling upside down on the bridge, reaching a hand out.) Can ya help? Veronica Veggie Pizza: Oh! Hey, sure. (Pulls Soda Pops back up.) to the group on the other side of the bridge, cheering. Veronica Veggie Pizza, Soda Pops, and Bethany Broccoli: We made it! Veronica Veggie Pizza: There’s only one proper way to celebrate this, in the manner of the greatest Swiss mountaineers. With a victory yodel! Veronica Veggie Pizza, Soda Pops, and Bethany Broccoli: Yodel-ay-hee-hoooo! mountain starts to rumble as Soda Pops and Bethany look up in concern. Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Sheepishly.) Oh! Excuse me! Soda Pops: No, Pizza! That wasn’t your lunch! Yodeling caused that! (Points offscreen.) to a downpour of nacho cheese and chips. Soda Pops, Bethany Broccoli, and Veronica Veggie Pizza: Nacho cheese avalanche! (The group screams as the cheese engulfs them.) Category:Episode Transcripts